bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Start of War?! Battle Between the Reapers and the Immortals.
It is a peaceful day in the Kyuuten no Souzou '(きゅうてんそうぞう Heavens of Creation), until Kiyoshi Souzou the current '''Saikououja '(さいこうおうじゃ''Supreme King'') senses a blast in his capital killing hundreds of citizens. --- Kenshin had thought he'd seen the last of Haru Nakamaru, at least for another century or two. However it appears that although he forced the rogue shinigami to flee Soul Society, he wasn't able to stop the latter from acquiring an artifact from the Royal Family. This "latchkey" as it was referred to by the Intelligence Operations, was supposedly able to open the doors to forbidden worlds. Even with the power of '''Sezokuteki Kuusou, Haru's memories, personal ones at least were too jarbled to make any real sense out of. He could discern traits, characteristics, emotions and even people, but Haru was an anomaly. In a way, Kenshin had felt, humbled by the knowledge and experience. So once again he was tasked with tracking Haru down, as he followed the rogue Shinigami's trail through the Human World, Hueco Mundo, and even the Dangai Precipice in an elaborate game of cat and mouse. Kenshin had been forced to do battle numerous times against the Soul Corpses, with Haru always one step ahead of him. Eventually he cornered him, though he was too late as Haru had activated the latchkey, entering a white swirling scintillating sphere. It pulsed with...Kenshin couldnt even identify it as spiritual energy. Without a second thought Kenshin rushed after him, leaping into the portal, and found himself in vortex. There he battled Haru once more, both Shinigami hurling powerful destructive magic about, the very laws of physics being destroyed by their potent magic, as the fought for supremacy. Eventually they reached their destination, a lushious city under a twilight sky, its buildings towering higher than any man-made structure every crafted. Yet the tranquility nor the scenery could deter these warriors, as their battle raged on, wrecking destruction upon the beautiful landscape. Buildings toppled over, smoldering craters cackling with remnants of destructive magic, the inhabitants running amok, desperately trying to find sanctuary only to meet their ends as wayward beams of concentrated energy vaporized their spiritrons. --- Kenshin weaved through the luminious streaks of energy as he brought his sword to bear, its glistening edge illuminated with his spiritual power as his blade sheered through the multiple barriers Haru erected in defense. His zanpakutou clashed against Haru's the force detonating the surrounding area as their battle of wills manifested through their spiritual power. The result was a powerful explosion of enormous proportions enveloping the surrounding area as untold mayhem was unleashed upon the nearby populace. As the two combatants fought Haru the real one had sent a fake Haru to open a Garganta to escape for he sensed the King. "Well, Kenshin I hope you like it here after all, this world does pre-date time. As a reward for efforts I will leave the key as I have killed a few Kosmsoukihaku and have store them in my blade and now can study their powers and I will find a way back here." The real Haru jumps in the Garganta and leave the Key and the fake one to do battle. The King is nearby watching everything. Kenshin grunted in anger as the soul corpse pressed its attack forcing him to defend as Haru escaped through the Garganta. Pushing the corpses blade down he shifted his blade, swinging upward removing the latters arms, before finishing it off with another strike cleaving its body in two before dissipating into nothingness. As the Garganta gate closed, Kenshin gazed upon the battlefield or rather what was left of it. His eyes found the latchkey Haru had undoubted left, though for what purpose? Taking it into his hands, Kenshin pocketed the trinket, and extended his spiritual senses, only for them to explode, as the sheer volume of power nearby felt as though he were near a a Heavenly Darkness, turning towards the source, obviously awaiting for its arrival. Kiyoshi flights toward the destruction cause by the two. "You bastard your smart enough to know to get Haru to flee but you lack the basic instinct to stop for one minute to know or think where you are?!" Kiyoshi looks down at Kenshin. "I am the fourth Saikououja '(さいこうおうじゃ''Supreme King) of the immortal Kosumosukihaku and you hold a key that only a King or the Leader of that King's Guard can hold give it to me for I am on equal ruling poltical ground with your Soul King." Kenshin cooly regards the self-proclaimed king with calculating eyes. While his spiritual output is indeed monstrous, the man's claims were heresay at best. "And I am one of the eight Kuuouja (Void Kings) of the upper realms." he says mockingly. "Here you are, making claim to a title that holds no meaning to me. Do you expe-!" Doubling over, Kenshin grasps his head in pain, as images, and experience bombard his mind, as his '''"Sezokuteki Kuusou" read the Saikououja's memories. The sheer volume of knowledge the being before him possesses, so expansive his own feeble intellect couldnt begin to process all of it in that instant. Gasping for breath, as beads of swear poured down his face, he was forced to regard the being before him in a new light. Nothing made any sense, usually he would get a sense of a person, but this? He found himself even more confused than before. He allowed a moment for head to clear, as he worked his way back into a standing position. It would take time, probably a few days or even a week before he could start deciphering the information he just acquired. "Eliminating Haru was a primary directive, regardless of the cost. If a hundred innocent lives must be sacrificed to do it, then so be it. As for the artifact? Acquiring it was a secondary objective. So unless you plan on taking it by force. I suggest you leave." "Me leave.... you fucken little scum I rule this spirit world and your "King" has no authority here!!!" Kiyoshi's anger erupt and his Reiatsu increases to where Hollow or Shinigami cannot sense his power. "Listen you little bitch you maybe be able to fight Haru but like him I too have well over twice as much spiritual powers as an average captain-level Shinigami but I am stronger than Haru." "The only reason he caught me that time is for I fought him and two other fighters of similar strength." "You better give me the Key for I will return to the current Supreme Commander." Kiyoshi's Reiatsu is still unreadable." "One warning is all you get, and remember I am no Shinigami I don't have their limitations or weaknesses I will stop you." "Beside, how can you fight against someone whom's power you can even sense Zanpakuto Spirit?" Kenshin remains silent, as the kings anger washes over him in waves, the raw fury at the destruction caused by Kenshin and Haru's battle adding greater fuel to his rage. Kenshin as heartless as he was, could understand the King's feelings however. Even if they werent his, the raw emotion he himself could feel as a result of resonating with the man, created a small well of regret for his actions. But as quickly as the feeling came it was gone, crushed beneath the iron focus of his own soul. As much of a boon his powers were, they were just as much of a curse. In this instance, he could still discern the Kings spiritual power, as his own appearance began to change, taking on characteristics of Haru. One of the foremost figures of the Kings rage. The King would no doubt notice the minor physical changes, which would likely cause his fury to soar. Knowing that a battle was inevitable...or perhaps...some part of him...no...the part that was Haru yearns to do battle. Once again, regardless of what his logical mind might say, his body was already moving in concert to the silent rhythm of battle. "Hmph...even in your anger, you still show predictable human sentimentality, despite the carnage around you. Admirable. But know this...King...the limitations precieved by Shinigami...and perhaps you as well...are nothing more than the manifestations of your own fears. I have none. Therefore...such limitations...dont exist. So will you fight for the lives lost King? Or will you wallow in misery? The choice is yours." "No I choose the third option give me the Key and I won't declare war against the Soul Society or I kill you and you will be responible for the deaths of billions." "The choice is your, but you will try to fight me and try to get me to not declare war." Kiyoshi flys down to the ground. "However, bare this in mind if after all you have done if you still cannot have caught Haru yet what makes you think you can beat me someone even stronger than him?" Kiyoshi's Reiatsu makes normal again. "You also, seem to think that just cuase you were on a mission, you have the right to do whatever to finish it." "Well, your wrong if anyone else does so you call them evil, so now your are evil for killing hundreds of Kosmosukihaku." "Now, its your choice to think for yourself, or to be a pawn of Haru and start a war between two of the four ruling species." Kenshin shakes his head at the twisted logic of the King. Like many other beings, he too is deluded by such constructs of good and evil. His answer was nonetheless interesting, as were his motives. Given the term used to describe this artifact, the king and his kind likely have some method of traveling across dimensions. However their domain is hidden, unless used by said artifact. But even if he gave the King this key, there's no guarantee he wouldn't declare war on Soul Society anyway. In fact, if he did so, he'd be giving up Soul Society's only defense against this fool. Hmm, and his attempt to guilt me to being responsible for the deaths of billions is no less concerning. If he is willing to carry out that threat in the unlikely event that he would fall...then...this King may simply be looking for an excuse to war anyway. Therefore...there was only one choice left. "Good and evil are nothing more than illusions, created by an intellect that cannot fully comprehend the world around them, giving meaning and reason to chance and coincidence. Hmph, and like those before, you too will do everything in your power to achieve your objective. Even now, you claim to be willing to destroy, billions of lives to avenge your hundred. Then by your logic...aren't you the greater evil?" His spiritual power flares to life, in a white pulsing flame-like aura. "I can see that your bloodlust will not be sated, even if I were to hand over this key. And seeing as that I have no reason to trust you, I can only assume the worst. So prepare yourself." Kenshin flung his left arm to his side, magic roaring, ocean blue flames swirling in his hand before they were released with extreme concussive force at the King. Only for the wave of flames to miss their mark passing over him. The confusion on the Kings face turns to understanding as he twists his head and sees Kenshin's real target. The blue flames wash over the city block with a gutteral howl, as citizens who were trying to escape the initial battle, desperate retreat screaming for dear life. Kiyoshi snarls, as he looks back at Kenshin only to find the warrior rapidly fleeing the scene. Kiyoshi appears infront of Kenshin via his ability to teleport. "Listen hear you self-rightous asshole." "There is no such thing as good or bad only thinking makes its so." "What I say as evil I state harmful acts to those that never harmed you first." "Let those without sin cast the first stone." " In this sense we have the right to attack back, plus despite we immortals being petty when lack the man power to fight a war that was just to make you understand that such measures can be nessecary something you proved when you killed innocent people." "Since you will not give me the key I will just kill you and give back to the your King or the current Supreme Commander." "As even if you could leave, the destruction who did here is a crime and now your Soul Society will put you to death if I press charges." "Now you should know why I am more touchy yes you did kill Kosmosukihaku but they had no almost no powers, only immortal Kosmosukihaku can have any real power." "So right now there are only 32 immortals." Kiyoshi and his Royal Guard then teleports any Kosumosukihaku that are in the capital to another city in the Kyuuten no Souzou. For even before Kenshin and Haru's fight there, only about 4000 or so in the capital. "So how about you get passed me and I let you leave." "That sounds fair for someone whom has done crimes of the highest cailbur." "Hn. It seems you misunderstand the nature of my position. The Shinsengumi are prepared to do whatever is necessary to ensure the safety of Soul Society. Even if we must become an enemy in its eyes....we will continue to do what must be done. I have made an oath to uphold this ideal, and therefore I shall abide by it. Its as simple as that. If I have to kill you or a thousand more Cosmos Souls to complete my objective then so be it." he says with finality. Flaring his spiritual power once more, he phases above and to the side of Kiyoshi wreathed in a white hot aura, his azure sword shimmering with unbridled power, "NADEGIRI!" he yells his power spiking in that instant, as the air around him ripples for a moment, as the raw force of his attack etched a ravine cutting so deep into the earth, all one could see in its depth was darkness, stretching for hundreds of feet in front of Kenshin. I understand completely however the point of this is that here you have no authority." "A broken concention is all you are zanpakuto spirit." Kiyoshi flys to the sky and fire a beam of dark purple spirit energy at Kenshin." Take my Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam) which is even more powerful than a 1st ranked Espada's Cero." "Authority is just another tool." Kenshin replies. He gauges his opponents Sacred Beam, letting his vision calculate its abilities, as it quickly approaches him. He brings his blade forward, quietly chanting the name of his spell, "Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam)". Three beams of bright golden light form in a triangle formation, before they shoot forward, the beam itself passing harmlessly within its center as it attempts to slam into Kiyoshi and pin him. Almost right after, Kenshin unleashes another spell, as he leaps into the air, above Kiyoshi's attack. A circle of energy forming before firing over a dozen beams of green light in a cage-like formation hurtling towards Kiyoshi's form. Almost instantly thereafter, Kenshin appears behind Kiyoshi intent on delivering another powerful swipe with his blade in his three-pronged attack. Kiyoshi blocks Kenshin with his own nodachi zanpakuto from the back and points is left palm at the attacks and are stopped in mid-air had called out Hitotoki Choritsu (Time Standing Still). "I have used Hitotoki Choritsu (Time Standing Still) ''a spell that can completely stop the passage of time in a limited area." " So now everything you threw at me will hit you." Kiyoshi teleports away several hundred yards away and releases the spell making all the attacks that Kenshin had thrown at him are going to hit him. Kenshin's dubious expression was the only indication of his state mind, as the time it took Kiyoshi to stop his attacks, explain the affect, teleport away and then deactivate the affect, was more than enough time for Kenshin to decide how he was going to counter his opponents abilities. Though instead of dodging his own attacks, Kenshin simply held his sword out the blade pointed downward in a defensive position, as the magic collided against his blade before shattering in a harmless display of fluttering spiritrons. Turning his gaze towards his opponent once more, he repositioned himself as he calculated his next move. "I thought you said you were going to kill me? Then again, it's not as if you ''can. A King who cannot even avenge his own people," Kenshin shook his head in a disapproving manner, "...how pitiful. But no matter. They will mourn your loss, but perhaps a new, and better King will arise, from your ashes." Once again, Kenshin sprang into action, his abrupt movement, causing the air to quickly fill his space in a resounding crack-like explosion, each step sounding off like thunderous horde. He circled his opponent, a trail of after-images in his wake as closed in on Kiyoshi attacking with unrelenting ferocity. Blades crashed against each other, and with each clash, a crack of thunder echoed throughout the battlefield, blowing away nearby debris in a series of rapid shockwaves. As Kiyoshi and Kenshin clash with each other sword Kiyoshi pushes Kenshin back. "You think you can use that ability to dispel any power, how foolish so foolish its unreal." Kiyoshi makes a hand movements and hundreds of thin lines of light are formed around them yet the space around them seems to shift." "Behold my Deimenshonkirikizu (ディメンションきりきず''Dimension Cut''). For you see I can divide space. I have the ability to cut directly through the entire third dimension itself, anything that comes into direct contact with the cuts will be cut as well. Since these cuts are tears in space they cannot be destroyed. Only a spatial repair ability or if I will them away they will never disappear. To use this ability all I have to do is make hand movements." By now if either combatant moves there is a high chance they will be cut. He'd had dealt with powerful abilities before, but none as unique this. He's wrong though...I can still negate them. But that won't mean anything if he can create more tears than I can negate! Hmm. As long as I don't fall into his pace, I'll still have an advantage. Unfortunately Kenshin didn't anything in his arsenal to help defend against such an ability. At least for now. However, he could.... Kenshin remained silent, seemingly content to allow this Kiyoshi gloat about his abilities. While it was debatable, he was certain that his swordplay was superior between the two. He'd have to keep the arrogant king occupied while he devised a plan. Shifting his movements back into Bakushukuchi Kenshin shot forward disappearing in a blur, as he reappeared behind Kiyoshi. His form split into six, as they encircled Kiyoshi their ethereal bodies, translucent under the twilight of the city. Instantly they converged on his form, their blades held out in an attempt to skewer the King from multiple directions. Kiyoshi using his teleportation barely gets away. "Hmm, I finally understand your power, it can negate and restore any power to its form before anything affected it. However, your power while truly great cannot undo the affects of a power that is not even spiritual power." A white energy manifests out of Kiyoshi and surrounds him like an aura. "This is an incomplete manifestation of Philosophy. Lets see another of your abilities lets you read the memories of your opponents, so what can you learn about Philosophy." "Wrong on both accounts. You have not even begun to grasp the depths of my abilities. However, you do pose an interesting question....this Philosophy is intriguing." All the while Kenshin was reading not only this strange phenomena, but Kiyoshi as well. The initial burst of input had been fragmented, and unclear, but the longer he kept at it, the more information he could discern. Luckily Kiyoshi's own thoughts provided a boost to this process, allowing Kenshin to concentrate entirely on this strange energy source. In that instant a plan formed, experimental and dangerous, but nonetheless interesting. Kenshin smirked, as his appearance began to shift, his raven hair transitioning to white. His face seemingly disappeared only to be replaced by....an amalgam of sorts. It was a combination of different people, all of which Kiyoshi knew very well. He had the hair and general facial structure of the first Supreme King, yet his eyes shone with the same brilliance as the second. His attire consisted of a dress intermixed with parts of the first king and Kiyoshi himself. But his face was what startled the king the most. It was though he were looking at a reflection. When Kenshin spoke again, his voice was polite and soft-spoken, not unlike Kiyoshi's own. "Philosophy as it is called...has no real name. To call it a "serene state of mind" while somewhat accurate is also misleading. In reality words are simply incapable of conveying its meaning, its more than a feeling, or even a thought. It is something else entirely. Experience perhaps? No, it is beyond that as well. It simply...is." Kenshin smiles softly as he holds out his hand, spiritual energy flowing up and around his arm, its ebb and flow dancing softly to soundless song. "The connection between a Zanpakutou and its master is a resonance between their spiritual wavelengths, represented by their relationship between one another. At certain levels this manifests in bursts, known as Shikai and Bankai. My abilities are unique in that they allow me to connect with others in a similar fashion. I had not considered this before. And for that you have my thanks. But I wonder...were I to resonate with you...what affects will that have? Will I too be able to use this...philosophy? Or perhaps will your own power be used against you? In any event...allow me to...test this theory." Beyond taking on appearance, Kenshin also seems to adopt certain personality traits as well, including tactics. His katana is held out in front, in a defensive positin, a serene expression on his face as he allows Kiyoshi to make the next move. "No, Kenshin you cannot use Philosophy or at least not yet, it require the user four-thosand years of training and the natural inner desire to want to understand it. To use even an incomplete manifestation requires a Kaigan (かいがん Spiritual Awakening) which is how to awaken your Philosophy from your spiritual power." "However, using it does enhance Reiatsu yet Philosophy cannot merge with it." Kiyoshi teleports behind Kenshin and swings his zanpakuto and the force of it increases to where the tops of buildings are destroy. Then Kiyoshi shoots his sacred beam attack from his left index finger at him to near point-blank range. With a simple pivot of his body, Kenshin brings up his zanpakutou, as Kiyoshi's nodachi crashes against it with incredible force. Kenshin however remains undisturbed by the attack, though its apparent that even he is straining to some degree with his sudden jump in power. The next instant Kiyoshi's Sacred Beam enveloped Kenshin, washing over his form with white light. The beam continued on its course slamming against the ground in a powerful explosion dwarfing the tallest of buildings in Kyuuten no Souzou. Yet out of the crater, Kenshin stood, his sword held out defensively as he somehow managed to turn his blade and use it a shield against the attack - along with the golden shimmering barrier surrounding his person. While Kenshin's "Genzoumetsu" might not have been able to negate Kiyoshi's attack, it still provided an viable defense. As the dust settled, Kenshin stretched his left hand outward so that all of his fingers were pointing at Kiyoshi. "Byakurai!" With one word five beams of lightning arced from his finger-tips speeding towards his opponent. In that same instant, Kenshin appeared behind Kiyoshi, his left hand ablaze with blue fire. "Soren Sokatsui: Nadegiri!" He grasped his Zanpakutou in both hands, as the azure flames erupted into wildfire consuming the whole blade as he swung down with tremendous force. The strange combination attack left a blazing trail, as both techniques fused into one seamless strike. Kiyoshi then moves clashes with Kenshin's sword along with his own and a large explosion happens. As the smokes clears.... Kenshin had been thrown back from the resulting clash, his clothes slightly singed from the explosion. However his wounds were largely superficial, his blade having been in position to negate most of the explosion from damaging him too badly. He scanned the smoke filled air for any signs of Kiyoshi, no doubt the latter had likely teleported away or used that strange energy source to protect him. Contrary to Kiyoshi's claim, Kenshin didn't need to use his spiritual senses to know that he was alive. It wasn't clear but his Sezokuteki (Wordly Vision) was still analyzing the vast memories Kiyoshi had. It was all he needed to know the battle had only begun. Kiyoshi then appears behind Kenshin coverred in his species white blood. "Hmm, if my Reiatsu wasn't increases by my Philosophy I might be in pain." Kiyoshi then makes several after images around Kenshin and each shoot blast of dark purple spirit energy at Kenshin and Kiyoshi then comes to slash at Kenshin's face. Slipping underneath one beam, Kenshin twists his body mid-air appearing horizontal to the ground, with his sword arm flashing out, colliding with another sacred beam from his side. Using the force of the philosophy empowered beam, he shifts his blade downward, and using it as a pivot, redirects his momentum to spin upward and out of the way of the next oncoming beam. He dodges the others, ducking and weaving between them, with masterful ease, his form flowing like water around the attacks. After evading the last of the attacks, he is greeted to a nodachi hurtling in from his blindspot on the left side. But such surprise attacks are useless against Kenshin, for he is grandmaster in the arts of swordsmanship. When he moved the world moved with him, the entirity of his body shifting with surreal speed, almost as if the plane around him turned with him as zanpakutou's once again clashed violently against one another. "Hn. Is that the best you could do?" Kenshin said smiling softly. You seem to underestimate me I have yet to release my zanpakuto and I won't. The white energy that surrounds Kiyoshi starts to vanish. "I don't need the strongest echelon of energy to deal with scum like you." "Before time and the universe began there was only darkness, and from that darkness the ageless immortals were born. For we created out world, we never influenced the universe's natural birth. Mortal saw us as gods for we don't age and don't require food, water, air, or sleep to live and have semi-divine powers that destroys demons. Yet this was the mortals label that they gave us. We simply existed before the universe began and will exist after its destruction forever. So if we are called immortal deities even immortal pagan deities we are to protect everyone." "This is the basic story of my species and why are are called gods." "So are you ready to see our semi-divine powers?" "Interesting speech, but ultimately...irrelevant. What humans, devils or any other being has called you means nothing to me. You are like the others, gloating in your self perceived illusions of power. And like them, you will suffer the same despair, as your powers crumble at my blade." Readying his blade once more, Kenshin's aura erupted around him, its illuminating Kyuuten no Souzou like a white blazing sun. "You said that Philosophy was the highest echelon of power? Just like Haru, you too are deluded. Spiritual Power simply is. It doesnt matter what title you give it, or whether you trick yourself with these...ideals to acquire a supposed "greater power". All paths lead to the same end." At the last word, Kenshin's spiritual power exploded in intensity. It wasnt growing larger in quantity, no it was becoming...richer..purer even. "Quantity...quality, these are...terms used by those who have yet to comprehend spiritual energy in its truest sense." With each word the physical changes that Kenshin had undergone, peel away, piece by piece. "Whether you use "Philosophy" or some other "source of energy", they are ALL the same." His appearance and personality now his own once again, he seems to gain power from his own words. "Now show me these semi-divine powers, so I can crush them, and watch you grovel in despair!" The concentration of his spiritual power and output exceeded anything he had ever demonstrated in the battle thus far, before it abruptly ceased. His power returned to its normal levels, though the brilliance of his aura never diminished. Something different could be felt in his power, something Kiyoshi had overlooked, and perhaps...had only seen in the faces of his predecessors. Conviction. His eyes shone with pure utter conviction. There was no doubt in his mind, he was going to win. No..it went deeper than that. He'd already won. Kiyoshi puts his sword in the scarf at his waist for his sword has no sheath. "Corrupt self-righteous child. All you are is an empty hilt without a blade to hold you together for is why your master is dead. So this pointless fight will stop now for even if you could win, it won't matter in the grand scheme of all things. Of all the enemies I have fought over the span of over 4000 years, you are by far the most pathetic and worthless of them. Even Haru's goal while evil isn't corrupt when compared to you. In short, you are nothing, but a broken sword of an unfilled desire. ''Kiyoshi floats backwards like ife he was walking away. "''You can keep the key and I won't declare war despite having every right." "Finally, and I will say this nicely as possible...get the fuck out of my Kingdom." "Remember if you were return here, and I'll show you pain. The healing of soul will cease to matter for you will nolonger be judged or forgiven when you die for you will nolonger exist." Kiyoshi starts to fly away and leaves Kenshin who is coverred in Kiyoshi's white blood. As Kiyoshi drifts away, a ghost of a smile is present on Kenshin's face. "Mission complete." his voice nothing more than a whisper, but for a being such as Kiyoshi? He might as well have been yelling in his ear. Kenshin removes the latchkey, and while holding it in his hand, his eyes glaze over, as his "Kinzoku Kuusou" reads the memories of the key. It only takes a few seconds, but he gained the necessary information to know how it worked. So even the king is this easy to manipulate. I'm surprised though. For one who has lived for over four-thousand years, one would think he would have learned to not fall for such simple mind games. Well, no matter, either way this works in my favor. A ripple passes through the combatants as the gate opens, morphing into existence by drawing ambient spiritrons until they coalasced into a multicolored sphere. Stepping through the "gate" Kenshin spares the Cosmos Soul King one last glance, his previous stoic face set firmly with a smirk. "Battle is more than just a battle between swords dear King. It is a battle of the minds. You would do well to remember that, and keep that anger in check, lest it cost you another victory." Kenshin says as he departs. In Kenshin's words, while Kiyoshi may still hold his pride, he ultimately lost. The destruction of hundreds perhaps even thousands of lives, and his city which now lay in ruins from the climactic battle, are now in his hands, and his to deal with. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Story Arcs Category:Fanfiction